rise_of_the_wraithfandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Thrawn
"Forgive me for not introducing myself properly, General. I am Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo of the Chiss Ascendancy. But you may simply call me 'Thrawn'." -Thrawn introducing himself. Commander Thrawn is a tactical and strategic genius, an absolute master of the art of war and all its components. At first, he was just a visiting officer from the Chiss Ascendancy, observing the means by which the Republic fought the Separatists. But upon recognizing the very real danger The Wraith posed to the galaxy should the Separatists win the Clone Wars, Thrawn did more than just observe and took an active role in helping the Republic with strategies to overcome their foe. On more than one occasion has he done battle with the super-soldier and remains the Republic's key to defeating him. Characteristics Calm, calculating and logical, Thrawn is often considered to be the greatest military strategist in the galaxy. His tactics are unmatched and his conclusions are always sound. By simply examining an artifact from a people-group or by analyzing the attire or mannerisms of an opponent, Thrawn can almost immediately deduce how they will act in battle. His mind is second to none and while those new to him might question his explanation-less orders, they cannot argue with the results. History Observing the War Thrawn arrived in the Galactic Republic with the simple mission to observe their strategies for fighting the attacking Separatists and to see if they would make a worthy ally of the Chiss Ascendancy. During this period of observation, Thrawn took a particularly special interest in the Separatist's burgeoning super-soldier those around him called The Wraith, seeing not just a truly unique kind of combatant but also a potential threat to his people. While he heavily disagreed with the kind of government the Republic offered, Thrawn chose to assist them with this opponent if only to ensure that The Wraith's violence would never reach his home world of Csilla. Studying the Super-Soldier "As you may know, there are many exchange officers from outside the Republic who are here to observe our war with the Separatists. One of them has been particularly intrigued by The Wraith and has put together a briefing I think you'll be interested in. Given how Wraith still lives, it may be prudent that you listen to what he has to say." -Yularen to Anakin and Obi-Wan. Thrawn assembled a detailed and comprehensive report on The Wraith using whatever data he could acquire. This included recovered footage from Clone helmet recorders as well as any still images that were taken by surveillance tech. Thrawn compiled this information together and presented it first to Admiral Yularen of the Resolute. Yularen was so impressed with Thrawn's report and his ability to assess a foe that few within the Republic could even begin to question that he offered the visiting officer a position with the command staff of the Resolute. From there, Thrawn was present when Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi returned from a successful mission to Mygeeto just as The Wraith made a retaliatory strike on Aefao.